Another Version of Justice
by Clumsy Rumsey
Summary: While most see Baron Praxis as an evil tyrant, very few see him in the way Drebbil does.  A KG member, Dreb enforces the Baron's will.  However, his sister Saril is a member of the Underground, and Dreb is torn in two.  Based on Jak II.  Could become M...
1. Reason within the Madness

**DISCLAIMER:** The Jak and Daxter series belongs to Naughty Dog. I do not own the majority of characters in this story, and to be honest anyone can feel free to use my original characters. Go ahead, try to flatter me.

Chapter 1: Reason within the Madness

_Saril has to be the most unappreciative sibling!_ Drebbil thought. This was the second time that the Krimson Guard member had saved his blond sibling, and still she wouldn't hear his logic for why her big brother served the Baron.

"He's evil!" she screamed, "How do you live with yourself? Baron Praxis has to be the worst ruler Haven City has ever had! I don't see how the Underground isn't filled to the brim with new recruits!"

As if Drebbil weren't dressed in his red Krimson Guard body armor, she keeps his steady gaze, meeting Drebbil's aqua eyes with her own. Their hair didn't match, but their eyes were the perfect identifiers. While Saril's was bright blond, cut to her shoulders, and seemingly windswept to her left, Drebbil's was black, cut short, and styled only because of his hair's need to misplace the left side of his bangs, leaving only his left forehead open to sight.

Still Saril raged at him as Drebbil silently fumed. The Underground operative knew that he did, too. In fact, Drebbil reflected that she always did this when the Krimson Guard was going to blow his top, perhaps postponing the inevitable speech they both had heard so many times.

"Don't you give me that look! I know what you're thinking, Drebbil! He might be protecting us from the outside world, but the only reason he doesn't feed us to the metal heads himself is because he needs a slave force, more recruits for the KG, and more people to fear him!"

At this point, the KG member was silently holding her penetrating, aqua orbs, keeping those burning flames in check with his own. He had sat in a comfy chair the entire time, his helmet beside his left foot. However, now where he had once been leaning on his right fist, he now sat up straight and asked quietly but with full malice, "What do you plan to do once he is gone? Do you think the people will work any better under some republic of drooling idiots? While I don't agree with all his practices, Baron Praxis knows what needs to be done! You call him tyrant! I call him savior!"

Taking a moment, he stood and sighed. How many times had the KG member tried to convince his little sister that the Baron knew exactly how to handle these metal heads? It wasn't that Drebbil didn't love his little sister. No, now that he stood before his sister, his armor giving him a few inches of height over her, the man knew he only wanted to protect his sibling… but she was making it so damned complicated!

Taking a breath, he grabbed Saril by the shoulders as if he were about to shake her into his reality, then explained, "I know it is difficult for you to see the reason to his madness, but I do! All I want to do is protect you Saril, and that is why I joined the KG! We have money, we have security, we are off the streets, and most importantly we are safe from the metal heads!"

Saril jumped down his throat as she pushed him off and replied, "We might have all these things, but no one else seems to… By the precursors, Dreb, just look around you! We live in the slums, so surely when you walk outside you see it! Some of these souls don't have food or money or homes, and the Baron preys on those the most… can't you see that?"

Finally, she turned away and walked towards the door which led to a staircase. In their apartment on the third floor, they lived only a ten minute walk from the Underground HQ. That was surely where she was going now…

Placing a large, armored hand on the door in this cramped space, he asked her, "Do you intend to go back after I just saved your ass from prison? Stop this foolishness, Saril! If you wish to help those people, start a soup kitchen for the love of the precursors! Don't endanger yourself like this…"

"Torn knows what the city needs! Stop trying to defend the defenseless, it's worthless, Dreb!" she cried.

"No," he retorted quietly, "What is worthless is this little, backwater gang. One day, Saril, I will have enough. I will report every one of those traitors."

Finally looking at him with tears falling down that beautiful face, Saril jumped back, "You do, and I go with them!"

"Please, Saril…" he begged now, his face becoming soft.

"No," she shouted, "Not until the Baron is out of that throne, Dreb!'

With that, she pushed him. It wasn't enough to move him in that heavy armor, but Drebbil saw how lost the cause was. Dropping his arm, the KG member allowed his sister to move to the door. It slid open and, without looking, Dreb knew his sister had gone. Then the sliding door closed, leaving the KG to sulk in his living room as he stood back to the door, staring at a worn, burned picture on the wall.

In the picture, a blond man with a beard and sideburns smiled as he held up a little blond girl on his shoulder. On the other side, one could see little Drebbil hugging someone's arm, but the face of the woman was burned away, leaving only long, black hair available to sight on the left side. An armored hand moved to the guard's temple as Drebbil looked at his family, the dead and the living.

A burst of static came from his helmet as a small voice echoed words too faint to hear. Quickly scooping up the red, metal head piece, Drebbil soon donned it and caught the end of he next burst, "... status, Private Drav!"

Locking the helmet in place, the gaurd left the apartment as well, stomping down the rubbish-littered staircase as he replied in the edited voice his facemask gave him, "Sorry Lieutinent, I am currently in Sector 5."

"Why are you not in Sector 8, as you are suppost to be this week, Private?"

Lying, Dreb quickly replied, "I was following suspicious activity, Lieutinent."

"Do you need backup?"

"No," Dreb quickly backtracked as he made it out into the overcast day. Off in the distance, the KG member could see his sister placing a worn, green hat over her head as she continued towards the dead-end ally that was farther down. "It was only a mistake on my part."

"Don't you remember that you are to report all suspicious activity, Private?"

He did, but quickly lied again, "Um, no sir. It slipped my mind. The orders were only given two days ago because of the prison break."

Silence for moment (which really got Drebbil's heart beating), then the Lieutinent replied, "I suppose it is undrstandable this time, Private Drav. I will see no one else knows. Get to your sector now!"

"Thank you, Lieutinent. Next time I will call for backup immediantly."

"See to it, Drav."

With that, Drebbil turned way opposite of Saril's hurried direction and walked slowly towards the bazaar. That was close, but luckily Kygian was th one monitoring the suit blips. Most anyone else would have reported Dreb on the spot.

**Request:** This is an idea I had while reading other fanfiction of Jak and Daxter, so tell me if you like it. Unfortuately, I haven't played Daxter or Final Fronteir (working on it), but I intend to soon. If there is anything that I mess up on story wise, don't hesitate to flame me for it! (Unless it is from Daxter or Final Fronteir... I don't like spoilers!) Reviews are nice, for it making me believe that you actually care, which in turn makes me believe I have a life!


	2. Love Dries Up

**Disclaimer: **The Jak and Daxter series belongs to Naughty Dog. I do not own the majority of characters in this story, and to be honest anyone can feel free to use my original characters. Go ahead, try to flatter me.

**Note:** Personally, I feel this chapter took too long for what it actually is. Nevertheless, I hope to be making it better within the next three chapters. I would like to thank EcoSeeker247 for her encouraging review and anyone else who has bothered to read... at least, I like to imagine there is someone else who bothers to read. If there isn't, please don't tell me...

Chapter 2: Love Dries Up

The orb of the sun couldn't be seen yet, but the sky was gray with dawn. Over the past eleven hours, Drebbil had been patrolling the bazaar. It wasn't a boring job, for many tried to steal a few goods. Drebbil didn't do much more than report them and have an escort to the palace, but it was enough to break the monotony of everyday life. Drebbil got to see everyone who broke the Baron's laws straight to the fortress to be trialed. However, Drebbil never did stay to see the outcome.

And so now Drebbil stomped up the stairs to the apartment he shared with Saril. Graffiti tagged every glance with an unnerving despair. Writings in the glyphs screamed hate for the Baron. Trash on the floor shrieked an unkempt way of life. Every step up the dark stairwell angered Dreb all the more.

Making his way into the small living area, Drebbil began to strip off his red Krimson Guard armor. Laying it to the side as he pulled off the various parts, it was quickly revealed that Drebbil's actual stature wasn't as bulky as the armor showed. In fact, the KG member was much smaller; fit and lean, he didn't have as many muscles as the armor made everyone believe. And of course, the red eyes were only an illusion of his helmet. Now as his aqua orbs gazed over the pieces, he began to place them on a rack which would hold them for the next seven hours… until he would don it yet again and begin his patrols in Sector 8.

Now he wore simple green and white clothing. The KG member was ready to go to sleep, so he didn't even think of changing. He did, however, move around to the kitchen area of their small apartment and displaced the curtain to see if Saril was back and in bed… but she wasn't.

Silently, Dreb took the pillow and blanket that was placed on the floor to the side then moved back to the foldout couch which took up most all the room in the living area and proceeded to break it out. Finally, Drebbil laid down and began to fume as he tired to rest his tired eyes. However, the Krimson Guard only had mind for Saril now… and possibly how much he would yell at her.

Saril was positively outraged! She had managed to make it home by the time Drebbil was sleeping. Now though, after she had sneaked past him, she was covered in some foul sludge and screaming. It wasn't long until Dreb, being the overly protective big brother he was, was trying to knock down the bathroom door.

"No! Don't come in, I'm naked!" she shrieked at him.

After a moment, she heard a muffled, "But… why are you screaming? Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay, the water is some kind of… ew! It's all over me!" came her reply.

"What do you mean?" was Dreb's much louder response.

Sighing as she tried to scrape the filth off her body, she explained, "There is muck coming out of the pipes…"

After a moment of silence, she heard Drebbil's three footsteps to the kitchen and, after a moment, a large, churning gurgle which promised (and delivered) a payload of brown mess.

Quickly it stopped as Dreb shut off the valve and hollered, "What is this shit?"

"I don't know," replied Saril, "But it's all in my hair!"

She had now cleaned most of the sludge off her body using her towel, but it was still caked in her brown hair. Using a brush, she frantically ran it through the gold and now brown mess.

After Saril had spent half an hour cleaning up, she left the small bathroom (though she still smelled of the sludge). Now dressed in a nappy, dark green shirt and brown pants, Saril found Drebbil was beginning to cook a bit of food… though she knew it wouldn't turn out as well off without the water.

He focused on frying an egg in the skillet, the yakkow butter simmering on the edge of the cookware. Being the elder, he had learned to cook only to feed his little sister… though only to survive. Even as Dreb cooked the egg, he noticed how the sides were becoming dark brown as the middle stayed uncooked.

"Flip it," his little sister chimed into his broodings, "The other side is already done. Believe you me."

Nodding as he concentrated, Saril snorted a little as she sat down at the small, two-person table, more of an end table than anything. She wondered why he even bothered…

A knock at the door alerted both of them to a visitor, followed by a deep voice, "Saril, are you there? We found out something important! Are you there?"

Jumping up and hopping towards the door, Saril looked back only for a moment to check Dreb's expression; it wasn't terribly joyful…

Sighing, she took the visit outside in the hallway. Just as she thought! It was Torn! Oh, there were a few times in her life that Saril had dreamed Torn would visit her at home… but Dreb had also been gone. Still she wondered what it would be like to run her hands down that chest.

"Good, you're here," Torn whispered looking down at the smaller woman, perhaps two heads under his own height, "I suppose you know that the water has been shut off?"

Giggling, she responded, "Yeah… the shower only sputtered some mud or something."

Nodding, the redhead replied, "I've been informed that the Baron has done it to the entire slums to break the moral of the people until they give up the Underground. As if we actually let everyone in the slums know! He must think we're idiots!"

Saril quickly shushed his growing temper and thought for a moment, _Man, he really does care for the Underground and the people…_

Taking a moment, Torn then continued, "I've sent the new guy to try and turn it on before anyone actually dies… though I'm not sure if Praxis has the place guarded. I wouldn't expect it though. The metal heads are enough of a deterrent to most civilians."

Sighing, Saril replied, "That sounds good. Anything else?"

"No, I was just personally informing as many operatives as I could. I doubt the patrols in the slums will be as strict now that the water is out here. In the mean time, hang on for a while, okay?"

Smiling, Saril nodded and watched as the redhead took off down the steps.

Jaw clenched, Drebbil clutched the skillet with an iron grip as he looked only at the egg to focus on it and not the muffled voices outside. Hadn't he told her not to let any of the Underground operatives come to their apartment? Wasn't that one rule Drebbil had set once he realized there was nothing the KG member could do to change Saril's mind?

Dreb flipped the egg just as Saril re-entered the room. The tension was electric. Dreb could tell without turning around that Saril knew what was about to happen. And Drebbil could tell what Saril would do, given enough time.

Shockingly, it was Saril who spoke after Drebbil had sat down with the food and two glasses of yakkow milk. "You're angry, aren't you?"

Pausing for a moment with a bit of egg just outside his mouth, Drebbil didn't even look at her as he slowly replied, "Livid."

Taking the bit, the KG looked up to find Saril hadn't touched her food. Quickly moving to defend himself, Drebbil dropped his silverware and continued, "You know I would get into serious trouble if anyone knew I didn't arrest Torn… if he visits our home again-"

"Why?" she interrupted him, "Why are you protecting the Baron when he's the reason the slums have no water? He's trying to get everyone in the slums to sell out the Underground when almost no one even knows where they are settled! Why do you protect such an evil man?"

Quickly, Drebbil fired back his response, "I don't protect our savior; I serve him! I am protecting not only the entire populace from the metal heads, but also the underground at this point!"

The KG member couldn't process this bit of information. There was no way that the Baron did it! It must have been some Underground ploy to recruit new members!

Standing, Dreb continued, "I only hope you don't get caught again, sis. I don't even think I would help you at this point. Love can only bring me so far, Saril."

Walking over to don his KG armor, Dreb was assaulted by the Underground member's explanation, "Even if Praxis protects us from metal heads, I don't think that he will ever be able to protect us from him. The man expects complete obedience to a corrupt family. He's not even the true ruler…"

"Shut it, Saril! You show me someone who can stand up to the metal heads any better, and I'll gladly place him on that throne! He is the best that we have!"

Silence followed as Drebbil mindlessly strapped on the KG armor, finishing with the helmet as he stepped out. Before he left, Saril heard the deepened voice of his voice augmenter say, "Reporting early…"

In one way, her brother reminded Saril of Torn. The devotion to a cause forged so strong that hardly anything else mattered, but it was too bad it was for the Baron. In fact, Saril almost felt tears as she thought of the day that the Underground beat the Baron… what would become of her big brother? Would he be killed by one of the other Underground members? Would Saril have to do it herself for the good of Haven City? Would she be able to? Hoping beyond all hope, Saril could only see Drebbil siding with the Underground. At least in this fantasy, the Underground member could be happy at having a big brother who would see the world the way she did.


End file.
